1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a mobile apparatus capable of automatic detection and communication of voice and digital data. More particularly, the invention relates to a cellular phone that can detect the type of accessory plugged into its earphone jack and interchangeably communicate voice or digital data.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional mobile apparatus such as a cellular phone 100 in FIG. 1A may provide privacy and hands-free operation when a hands-free headset or earpiece microphone 120 in FIG. 1B is attached to an accessory connector 110 on the phone 100. With the hands-free headset 120, a user has the freedom to communicate while performing other activities. On the other hand, a data connectivity accessory 130 in FIG. 1C can be plugged into the accessory connector 110 on the cellular phone 100. The data connectivity accessory 130 connects such mobile apparatus to a computer (not shown), allowing a user to connect to the web, access e-mail and send or receive faxes through a wireless network connection.
Although the conventional mobile apparatus may utilize the accessory connector 110 to offer add-on features, the accessory connector 110 can take up considerable space on the cellular phone 100 and reduce its physical appeal. Moreover, since the cellular phone 100 must be equipped with the headset 120 and the data connectivity accessory 130 having the connector heads 122 and 132 to mate with the accessory connector 110, resulting in an increase in production cost. Accordingly, what is needed is a mobile apparatus designed with a simple and low-cost earphone jack rather than the conventional accessory connector 110, offering automatic detection and communication of voice and digital data.